gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RX-0-3 Ghost Gundam
|unit type=Advanced Full Psycoframe Mobile Suit |power plant=*Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor *Solar Charge Drive |armaments='Ranged' *Beam Magnum x2 *Beam Vulcans (Head) *Beam Vulcan Guns x4 (2 per wrist) *Beam Gatling x2 *Compact Concussion Missiles x6 Melee *Beam Saber x4 *Wrist Mounted Beam Whip x1 *Vibro Dagger x2 *RX Shield x2 |armour=*Gundarium Alloy |accommodation=Single pilot cockpit (located in torso) Full Body Psycoframe Receptors |affiliation=Astral Spirit |universe=Universal Century - Alt |operators=Astral Spirit |known pilots=Marcus Reval |height=21.7 Meters |system features=*I-Field Generator *Trans-phase Generator *Pysco Monitor *Weapon Conversion System |optional equipment=*Hyper Bazooka x2 *Rechargeable E-Cap Battery x8 *3rd RX Shield (Stored on back) |unique aspects=*Newtype Destroyer (NT-D) System *Spirit+ Program *Tactical Logistics Gathering and Adaptation System *Ghost |developed into=AS-Psy-02 Redemption Gundam|storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam: Ghost}} History After the contents of Laplace's Box was unveiled to the world, total chaos erupted. Zeon now had a new and undeniable reason to justify their war and with renewed fury launched a string of several successful attacks on Earth, eliminating several critical mobile suit manufactoring facilities and dealing a major blow to the Earth forces. However, these events overshadowed the mysterious disappearance of both Banagher Links and the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. With the assistance of Anaheim Electronics, Astral Spirit was able to use the original designs to create a new mobile suit, an enhanced version of the RX-0 that boasted signifigantly improved performance and psycoframe. This mobile suit was later secretly transfered underneath both the ESFS and Neo Zeon's noses to a distant colony for completion under Astral Spirit's care and protection. First sortie The first sortie of the Ghost Gundam was marked by tragedy. The Space Colony Astral had been overwhelmed by a battle between Neo Zeon and the ESFS. During this time it developed a bond with Newtype Pilot Marcus Reval, a former resident of the colony who hijacked the Gundam in an attempt to protect the soon to be refugees of the colony. After seeing his home destroyed before him, Marcus lost control of his emotions and activated the Ghost Gundam's NT-D. The ensuing battle left both forces nearly devastated as both groups were swiftly overwhelmed by Ghost Gundam's sheer raw power and the raw emotion being poured out from it by it's pyschoframe. The resulting mental backlash sent most pilots into a state of complete and absolute terror, completely shattering any chance of establishing an effective counter attack. Those that managed to keep a hold of themselves quickly fled the battle, knowing that at this rate it would be hopeless to try to defeat either side while trying to hold off the Ghost Gundam. After the battle Astral Spirit attempted to recover the Ghost Gundam. They found it it drifting in space, completely inert. Their first attempt sparked a brief lashing out of the Gundam with it's psycommmu, instinctively seeking to protect the unconscious Marcus from further harm. A part of Marcus's subconscious eventually subdued the raging mobile suit, deactivating the Ghost and allowing Astral Spirit to reclaim their mobile suit. In it's last moments of activation, Ghost Gundam locked out access to everyone except Marcus alone. Marking him as it's chosen pilot. Design The Ghost Gundam was designed with two possibilities in mind, it could either unlock the spirit and heart of humanity, bringing peace to both Zeon and Earth, or open Pandora's Box in order to obliterate all technology. This potential was locked within a special program called the Spirit+. The final result of the Spirit+ depends entirely on the pilot, who's own strength of character will determine the deciding factor. Most of the original design from the Unicorn Gundam was preserved and improved upon in the Ghost. Weapons such as the beam magnum, vulcan guns, and beam sabers were all present in the Ghost. Features like the NT-D, Psycoframe, I-Field, and Psyco Monitor were also carried over and improved. Psycoframe The Psycoframe was largely unchanged from it's original design. It served to connect man with machine and turn brainwaves into commands for the mobile suit. This greatly increased it's reaction rate making it deadly in close combat. A new feature to the Psycoframe was it's glow. When used by a user with good intentions, one trying to protect others, the psycoframe would glow with a blue light. When used by a corrupted person, someone seeking to cause harm, it would glow a deep crimson. Curiously, after it's first sortie, Ghost Gundam has somehow managed to generate a low level psyco field through it's psycoframe despite the lack of a 2nd psycommu to resonate with. This psyco field extends only to the mobile suit itself, which is believed to be the cause of some of Ghost's more unusual traits. Newtype Destroyer The Newtype Destroyer System (NT-D) could now be activated at will, regardless if facing a Newtype, Cyber Newtype, or simply a average soldier. Improvements in the system allowed the pilot to bypass the preset time limit and allowed virtually unlimited use as long as the pilot retained consciousness. The NT-D retained it's ability to take over Psycommu based weapons such as funnels and received further improvements to allow longer periods of control and increased range of manipulation. If facing a Newtype or Cyber Newtype, the NT-D would still automatically engage. The NT-D was tied directly into the Spirit+ and Transphase Generator. Trans-phase Generator The Trans-phase Generator opened a world of possibilities for the Ghost. The Trans-phase gave the Ghost the ability to teleport short distances, phase through solid objects, and allowed complete invisibility. Features such as the phase mode required large amounts and power and would drain the Trans-phase after four minutes of use. During this time the Gundam would be forced to recharge through the Solar Charge Drive. The Trans-phase would unlock these abilities over time depending on the input and judgment of the Spirit+. The only feature automatically unlocked is the invisibility. Solar Charge Drive The Ghost Gundam receives additional power from a new Solar Charge Drive. The SCD collects solar energy through the frame of the mobile suit and combines it with minovsky particles to refine it's ability to be converted into electricity. The drive then supplies additional power to various features such as the weapons and NT-D. This seemingly insignificant device grants unlimited ammo to both the beam vulcans and the beam magnum, completely eliminating the need for E-Cap batteries. Tactical Logistics Gathering and Adaptation System Designed to best bring out the performance of the Ghost Gundam, the TLGA System was designed to constantly gather data from it's surroundings and environment through sensors installed in the frame. The system operated inside and outside of combat and displayed characteristics associated with an advanced self learning A.I. The parameters of the data gathering extended beyond simply from tactical observation, but included observing social interation between people as well. Aside from collecting data, the TLGA was also programmed to create or alter mission objectives as it sees fit in order to achieve the best results in a sortie. This included altering the missions given to other ally units in order to prevent confusion among allies. This also takes into count pilot capability and emotional state in order to modify the mission accordingly and avoid unneccesary conflict. Spirit+ Program Ultimately, the TLGA was one of the integral components of the Spirit+ program. Without it the Spirit+ would be incapable of determining progress and would lie dormant within the mobile suit. It was because of the TLGA that Ghost Gundam took in a part of Marcus's soul, seeing it as an opportunity to advance rapidly through the assimilation process. This was possible only through the psycoframe, the signal of which was bounced into itself to create a short term psyco field. The Spirit+ was designed with two possibilities in mind. In the hands of a pilot who fought for others without hatred, the program would allow that pilot to correct the mistakes of the Universal Century through currently unknown means. The second possiblity was the unlocking of Pandora's Box. While Astral Spirit is unaware of what this would entail, Ghost itself has stated it would sacrifice itself before allowing that to happen, as it would destroy the world and the colonies and possibily humanity itself. Soul - Ghost During it's first sortie, Ghost Gundam reached into it's pilot, Marcus, and collected a small piece of his soul. After studying it with the Spirit+, it accepted the piece and absorbed it, fully incorperating it into itself. This forged such a powerful bond between the two that Ghost Gundam would respond to Marcus even if seperated by large distances. At times the mobile suit's psychoframe seems to glow on it's own for seemingly no reason, but it is in truth communicating subconsciously with Marcus through his Newtype abilities. The extent of the bond was such that the Ghost Gundam would operate itself in order to protect Marcus. It is believed that the portion of Marcus's soul that was absorbed by Ghost Gundam is the reason why the mobile suit has been able to generate a low level psyco field around it, though how it has done this is as of yet unknown. The conciousness developed by the Ghost Gundam was given the name "Ghost" by Marcus after "the ghost in the machine". Equipment *'Beam Magnum:' The Ghost Gundam was equipped with two beam magnum rifles. These were the same model used by the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, but instead of relying on E-Cap batteries, the rifles used the solar charge drive to store collected energy in special capacitors built into the rifle itself. While this allowed unlimited ammo, if used to fast the weapon can't replace the energy fast enough and will lock the weapon until power is brought to an appropriate level. *'Beam Vulcans:' Head mounted beam vulcans used to intercept missiles and deal low level damage to mobile suits. *'Beam Vulcan Guns:' Four vulcan guns were installed into the wrists of the Ghost Gundam. Two for each wrist, these were stronger than the head mounted vulcans and were placed strategically to surprise the enemy. *'Beam Saber:' The Ghost Gundam had four beam sabers to use at any given time. Two of these were stored on the back in a manner reminiscent to the RX-78-2 Gundam. The other two were stored on the wrists in the same way as the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam and could be used either as wrist sabers or detached to be used as regular sabers. *'Compact Concussion Missiles:' Minaturized concussion missiles that were stored in the skirt of the Ghost Gundam. While smaller, they were faster than most missiles and could home in on the target. The mobile suit was equipped with six of these. *'Wrist Mounted Beam Whip:' Like the wrist sabers, the beam whip was mounted on the right wrist of the mobile suit. The whip operated the same function wise as the wrist sabers, generating high levels of heat upon contact with solid matter or another beam. The intensity of the beam could be altered to either melt through metal, or simply wrap around the limb of an unsuspecting mobile suit. When used in the latter way, the whip could deliver a powerful electric shock to the mobile suit, the intensity of which can be altered by the pilot from minor to overload levels. *'Vibro Dagger:' Two small physical daggers that used ultra high sonic vibrations to counteract beam sabers and deal extensive damage to anything they come in contact with. These were stored in the skirt. The advantage of the daggers was their small size meant they could be easily concealed by the RX Shield or the mobile suits own hands, allowing the pilot to take advantage of an unsuspecting opponent and deliver several damaging counterattacks up close. *'Beam Gatling:' Two duel rotational (two sets of four barrels per beam gatling) beam gatling guns derived from the beam gatling used by the RX-0. These were installed underneath the RX Shields and could collapse to be stored on the back to save arm space or to be used as a regular beam gatling. *'RX Shield:' Enhanced versions of the physical shield used by the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Appearance wise they are exactly the same, but are enhanced by a low yield electromagnetic field which serves to boost it's durability against beam weapons. This field also naturally served to enhance the I-Field Generators stored in each shield. The Ghost Gundam used two RX Shields when sortied. Features Photo Gallery RX_Shield Blue.jpg|RX Shield rx-0-beamgatling.jpg|Beam Gatling Guns (Collapsed and Shield Mounted)